Forever More
by Chaosstripe
Summary: A person is transported to Remnant from Earth. But he's got some secrets, even secrets he doesn't know about. It's going to be a bumpy ride for everyone involved. Please note, contains: parts of the video games FFVIII and Borderlands 2, coarse language, and (Eventually!) lemons. Post Season 2 AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing of RWBY or the Borderlands series, but will use the shamelessly.**

 **& &&&&&l**

A girl sits next to a guy on a small sofa, holding onto a box with a button pushed down on it.

"He'll never even see it coming." The guy says with a sly smirk.

"Yeah, but let's not get cocky yet. He might not be smart, but if we get too cocky he might figure out it's a trap." The girl says cautiously, but while wearing the same smirk as the guy. And with that, they waited.

I sat on my couch, fighting Terramorphus the Invincible , and kill it after dropping another Quasar grenade and shooting it's last tentacles with my Thunderball Fists. Then, the alarm that is connected to a remote I gave my girlfriend to let tell me if she's in danger, which she is apparently.

"That's not good. I gotta get there fast." I say, as I carefully slide on my jacket and goggles. I rush over to the door, and out the door, and off the cliff 30 feet away from my front door.

As soon as I feel there is no longer any ground underneath my feet, I reflexively slip my wings through the holes in my specially designed jacket, which when tucked closed are practically invisible. I quickly glide down from my mountain-side home to my girlfriend's house, my black with red paterns wings shining in the sun. I open the door...to see my girlfriend completely okay, standing next to my adopted brother who is pointing a tranquilizer gun at me.

"Stella, Jacob? The fuck? What the hell is going on here?" I ask, bewildered.

"Maybe this will answer that." Stella says, and then pulls Jacob into a long, drawn out kiss, though only furthering my confusion.

"You want me to share with him, that's fine. But why press the button, why the tranq gun?" I ask. Then I get shot with the tranq by Jacob.

"You oblivious fool," my girlfriend sneers, "I don't want you at all. I decided to help Jacob stage your suicide so your brother can claim what is left of the inheritance you so callously have been using. Then we can live together as lovers. I havent loved you for a long time." Towards the end, my vision starts to go dark and I get very dizzy. Even still I manage a shit eating grin.

"I hope you suceed in your plan, Stella, because if you don't, the next time I have a chance, I am going to kick your ass." And then I fall unconscious.

*4 hours later, on a cliff overlooking the ocean*

I woke to see my arms and legs tied together, sitting in my brother's car, pointed towards the ocean.

"Goodbye, Johnathon." Stella says, most likely aware that I've woken up. Then she pushes a cinderblock onto the gas pedal, and the car drives off the edge. Shit, I don't think I can fly, because as soon as I leave the car, the spray of ocean water off the cliff will bog down my wings. I think I could still angle myself to land on something below me though. So what can I land on?

All I see is sharp rocks, an odd rainbow rip in th universe, and the water only a few hundred feet below the car. Silently chanting "No whammies" over and over again, I decide to try the rainbow portal. I slice the binds with my red feather tips and spring from the car like a snake springing to attack. I fall into the portal, and am immediately bombarded with strange feelings. And what I saw would make a person on acid say your trippin' balls.

And then I was jetisoned out the other side, where I roll to a stop next to a large birds nest. I wonder what a bird of that size could find to eat that was large enough to be filling. Probably humans, given the couple of femurs and skulls I see in the nest. And then I hear the bird's raccous screech. Shit on a shit shitsickle, my luck is the worst today.

It swoops at me and I dodge to the left, away from it's nest and closer to the cliff edge. I look towards the bird, in hopes of predicting it's next move, when I freeze. The bird has the same wing patterns and colorations as me. Unfortunately, the bird chooses the second that I pause to swoop again, and knock me off the cliff. I barely manage to hold on to one of it's claws, and I know that I can't hold on for long.

The hit knocked the air from my lungs, my wings are still damp, and my hands were cramping in pain from lack of oxygen, so I start panicking. But then, when I start panicking, I feel an unusual pair of churning feelings within me, and a small black beam shoots from my hand, and into the birds chest. As if by magic, the bird banks left and flies back towards the cliff, and drops me into the nest. I jump to my feet prepared to fight if I had to.

"How did you do that?" The bird asks in an elegant, feminine voice.

"Huh?" I ever so elegantly reply.

"You gave me a conscience, a way to view the world without the negative emotions clogging the way. I can still remember the things I've done in the past, horrible atrocities, but when I remember them, it is as if it is from the eyes of another. I shall follow you, and help you in your travels, where ever they may lead us, as I see helping you as possibly a way to help more of my kind." The bird decides for me.

"Um, okay, I guess you can help me out. I'm new to... Where ever we are, so I don't exactly know where I'm going." I say to the bird.

"Well, what do you want to do? I know many places, I could probably find what you're looking for." The bird replies.

"Well... I suppose I've always wanted to be a hero, and help people, without getting bullied or teased, like I have been in the past." I tell the bird, feeling rather shy.

"Why would people do that to you?" The bird asks, a concerned tone in her voice.

"Well, three reasons, really. The first was that I was...An orphan. I was abandoned at the age of two in front of the orphanage I lived at until I was twelve, when I was adopted. The second is that I was rather short, around 5 ft 4', until I had a series of massive growth spurts at 15, putting me up to a decent height of 5 ft 10'. And the final one.. Is my wings." I say, unfurling my wings during the last sentence.

"...Damn those are some fine wings." The bird says, eyeing my wings with an odd look in her eyes

"Say what now?" I ask in disbelief.

"Those are the strongest, fastest, most handsome wings I have ever seen." The bird says moving forward slightly, and looking as if she was in a trance.

"Alllllright, then. So, ahem, I trust that you have a place in mind for me to go , but if we will be traveling together, might I know your name?" I ask the bird hoping to knock it out of the trance. Fortnately, it worked.

"Ah! While I do have a name, I'm not sure it's pronouncable. How about you give me a new name?" The bird tells me.

"Okay then, how about... Emma?" I ask the bird.

"I like that name! Emma it is! But wait, what's your name?" The bird, now known as Emma, asks me.

"Oh yes, my name is Eavon. Eavon Evermore."

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **And we are done with chapter one. Yeah!**

 **"All right. Get it together now." Magic**

 **These next few chapters will be fun. But anyway, favorite, follow, and review.**

 **"Peace out." Magic**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was brought to you by one of our sponsors, Writer's Block!**

 **"No Comment." Magic**

 **Also, to Twisted Fate MK. 2, I'll keep you in consideration, but for now, I want to get a little further into story bfore you sign onto the position of beta-er.**

 **"Actually, I think it's beta-teer. Like a bucaneer." Magic.**

 **Huh. Also, it's nightime in this section of story.**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"It's cold out here, without my nest." Emma says to me.

"You have feathers that cover you and give you warmth." I point out blandly to the bird.

"True. Must be terrible to you though, since you only have feathers on your wings, and those layers of cloth is all that protect your flesh from the elements." Emma replies with a smug tone.

"That's why this jacket has a thermal lacing in it. It keeps me warm when I fly." I inform her. "But enough about that. You still haven't told me where we are going."

"That's because I don't exactly like the place I'm bringing you. Or at least, I didn't before I met you." Emma says to me still looking hesitant to explain. "It rests on the top of a small mountain, more of a tall hill, really. The mountain has a somewhat flat top, and is bordered by two forests and a lake. The place is known as the Beacon, and it trains Hunters."

"What's a Hunter?" I ask Emma, confused.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were new to this place. Place being world, right?" She says with an incredulous look on her face. "A Hunter is a person who hunts Grimm. Grimm are creatures like me, but some are shaped differently."

"... Okay, two questions, one, how can you say that so calmly? You just said I would be killing your friends and family." I say slightly confused as to her motives. Emma looks up, studying the night sky.

"They don't have a conscience, they won't care if they die, all they want to do is kill. It is better for everyone if they die." Emma says in a bland tone. "And all my friends and family died long ago. I saw then repeatedly make the same mistakes, and die. So, honestly, I'm used to it."

"Well, here's some news for ya. I'm your friend, and I'm not plannin' on dyin' anytime soon." I tell her, and then stick my tounge out at her. Then she looks over at me, and I see her eyes are slightly watery.

"Really?" She asks me. "Even though I've done terrible thimgs in the past?"

"You said it yourself, you didn't have a conscience then. You were literally a wild animal, hell-bent on desturction. Since you now do have a conscience, you can't be blamed for things you did before now." I tell her in a consoling tone.

"I-I hadn't thought about it like that. I find that very relieving. In fact..." She says, glacing towards me towards the end. Then, suddenly, she moves her head forward and plants her beak on my lips for half a second. Then she withdraws her head and winks at me. "Consider that my thank you."

"But my other question. We're flying into a place full of people trained to kill you on sight. You have a plan so we survive, right?" I remind her, still slightly suprised about her kissing me.

"...I just kinda assumed you would do something with your power." Emma replies sheepishly.

I sigh. "I'll try to figure something out. I have a couple hours at least."

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Potatoes!**

 **"By that he means follow, favourite and review." Magic**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wonder what Magic is up to. Haven't seen him today...**

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 _ **Ruby Rose POV, Beacon Academy**_

A week has passed since the Breach. My team, as well as Pyrrha and Jaune, had decided to stay at Beacon over the two week period between quarter two and three, polishing our skills for the Vytal tournament, which was pushed back a month, placing it at two weeks after the start of quarter three. There are a total of 64 contestants in the tournament, and six rounds. Me, Weiss, Yang, and Pyrrha are signed up for it, but Blake and Jaune both said they wanted to help us train.

Weiss and Blake are currently arguing about Schnee Corporation buisness practices in the room, and since I want to stay out of their arguments, I decided to go for a walk around campus. I'm walking past the slightly forested section of campus, when I hear an ear-piercing caw from my left.

Looking over, I see the biggest Nevermore I have ever seen in my life, a good one and a half times the size of the one I killed during initiation. It lands in the forest, presumably in a clearing. I rush towards where it landed, in a hope to delay it. I doubt I could kill it, but I also doubt that Ozpin didn't see the large Grimm approaching the shool.

Yet, when I reach where it landed, the bird is nowhere to be seen. Instead I find a tall guy with jet black hair and ice blue eyes, though they're obscured by his goggles. He's wearing a pear of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a brown leather jacket with black trim, and as previously mentioned, a pair of goggles, with the straps made of leather. He turns his head and notices me.

"Hey, do you know what happened to the Nevermore that was here a second ago?" I ask the man.

"Only bits and pieces, but long story short, I turned it into this pendant with something called a semblance." He replies while gesturing to the Nevermore feather pendant clipped to his jacket.

"...I'm honestly not sure how to respond to that." I reply, feeling more confused now that I asked the question than before it.

"Ah well. My name is Eavon. Could you please take me to the headmaster of this fine establishment?" He asks me. I'll take him to Ozpin. Maybe he'll understand.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I sat in my office, watching the saddest sight of my life. In the corner sat one of my oldest friends, Glynda Goodwitch, sobbing her heart out in the corner of my office. Sometimes I hate my job.

"This is the thirteenth year in a row, Glynda. At some point you'll have to give it up. I'm sure it's what he would've wanted." I tell her, a frown upon my lips. I was never very good at sentimentality.

"How would you know?" Glynda replies, glaring at me through bloodshot eyes. "He never even got a chance, he was two! I promised that I would never forgive or forget, and I will do as such!"

*Knock knock knock*

"Please go away, I'm busy today." I shout at the door. Pulling a book on the bookshelf next to me, a side passage opens.

"Please, Glynda, go down and get washed up. I don't think that they plan on leaving anytime soon, so it would be in everyone's best interests if you looked like you haven't been sobbing for the last six hours straight." I tell Glynda in a quieter tone, as such to make sure we weren't overheard.

"Alright, but only for the students." Glynda says in a rueful tone, before standing, turning on a dime, and angrily walking out through the passage.

"Alright, I know your still out there, so come in." I say loudly, while sitting in my chair and turning away from the door. I hear the door open, and turn around in my chair. In has walked miss Ruby Rose, and another young gentleman. "Hello miss Rose. And who might you be, sir?"

"Hello, you are the headmaster, yes? I'm Eavon Evermore, and I'd like to join your school." The young gentleman tells me.

"Hmmm... I'll let you join our school, but on one condition. You must first beat one of the students here in combat." I tell Mister Eavon. Perhaps watching this fight will improve Glynda's mood.

"Hand me something to fight with and point me at whoever it is. I'm ready to go." Eavon tells me, a determined look in his eyes.

" I know just the person to have you fight. Follow me, and we'll meet miss Goodwitch on the way." Sometimes, I love my job.

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Damn, that took a long time to write. On the plus side though, I have a lot of future events planned/flushed out. Magic still is gone, but oh well. Well, Follow, Favourite, And/or Review. Yawn~!**

 **Chaos, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please excuse my prolonged absence. For several months, my computer has been broken. I have only just gotten computer access, and even still it is limited. I can only promise that my stories will continue, but no update schedule can be offered. Without further ado, the next chapter.**

 **Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"You dn't need to worry about hurting anyone in this fight, of course, everyone here has their aura active, Just fight until one of the bars are I the red. We'll need to sync you into the system. For this we'll need to see your scroll. I trust you have one?" The headmaster asks me.

"Um… No... What's a scroll?" I reply hesitantly. So far, this is not what I had been expecting.

"You know, the communication device?" The girl that led me here is looking at me like I've grown a second head. Really better start blending in and watching what I say, but too late for that here.

"It's fine if he hasn't heard of them, miss Rose. I'll let you use a training scroll, it will monitor your aura for this fight." The headmaster pulls her attention back to him, as he pulls a small, phone shaped device from his desk. However, as soon as it's above the desk, both it and my phone, which was in my pocket, were pulled together above the desk. My phone and the other phone like device split into pieces, and then the pieces came back together into new machines. One was similar to the original device, but the other seemed to be a lens of some sort.

The girl, who I guess is called Rose, was looking like she had never seen anything as strange as what was going on. Then again, this probably was. Then, with a strangely excited and cute look, she grabbed the lens and stuck it onto my head. As the lens clicked onto my goggles, the thoughts in my head clicked too. The headmaster was more interested in the device. Opening it by apparently pulling the sides apart and looking at the holographic screen connecting the sides, he seemed pleased with what he saw, though possibly a tad confused.

"Despite the unusual circumstances, this will be sufficient. It already has your aura signature locked into it. Here is your new scroll." The headmaster tells me as he hands me the device.

As I take the scroll, and small rainbow flash and clinking sound tell me there is another thing in my hand. Looking down, I see on top of the scroll a small, metallic black gear, with what appears to be a tiny speaker in it. On it lies a paper that reads: Enjoy your Bound Aura Device Generating Music, also known as Badge.

"I guess I'm ready, headmaster." I say, confused by the events, but still determined to gain entrance into this school. I can tell, this place is my future. He nods and motions for me and Rose to follow him. As he leads us down the halls, I pull down my goggles.

"U-um, so… What kind of weapon do you have?" Rose asks me, timidly. I guess she's shy, though she's also kind of cute.

"I don't have any on me. Do you think I could borrow a sword of some kind?" I say in reply, not letting my thoughts distract me.

"Don't worry, miss Rose, he can borrow a standard longsword from the armory." The headmaster eased as we enter a large room.

In the room are several people, two in the apparent arena area, and two in the stands. All I can see of the two in the sand is that one has black hair and a black ribbon, and the other has blonde hair, glasses, and radiates sternness. In the arena stand two girls, a blonde in a boxing stance, with odd yellow gauntlets, and a shorter, white haired girl using a rapier. They look like they were about to start when the headmaster clears his throat, rather loudly.

"Miss Weiss, I hate to interrupt, but I wanted to test this new transfer against you, if you don't mind." He said to the girls in the arena, while gesturing to me.

"Of course, Headmaster Ozpin." The white haired girl said, while the blonde just smirked and went up to the stands.

"The armory is back there, please, take what you need." The headmaster, who I now know is named Ozpin points to a room back behind the arena. I go and grab just a simple, plain longsword, as I remember my time in the S.C.A., learning how to use the blade. I check and see the sword has no damage, and was made plenty strong. I walk back into the arena, and bow to the white haired girl, Weiss, who is to be my opponent.

"I thank you for being willing to test my strength on the battlefield today." I say to her earnestly.

"S-same." Weiss replies, apparently not expecting that.

"Please, sync your scrolls." Ozpin tells us. As I pull out and open my scroll, a screen pops up: Would you like to activate Badge Combat Music? [Yes / No] Tapping yes, the Badge floats behind my back and starts spinning. After a second, it starts playing Roundtable Rival by Lindsey Stirling. I guess it copied over my music files, which is nice. No one else seems to see or hear it either, which is definitely handy for stealth.

Me and my opponent take fencing stances across from each other, and the buzzer to start goes off. For a few moments we circle each other, moving to the right, and study each other. I try to keep my guard shifting but solid, but she just keeps her rapier straight in the middle. A strong tactic with a rapier, but not undefeatable.

Eventually, she strikes a thrust right to my middle, that I quickly parry, and sliding her bade down and to the left, I riposte with a slash up, over her guard and into her side and torso, knocking her back a bit. A bar that I notice over her head through the lens on my goggle shows her bar dropping a bit, but still green. She attempts a retaliation, but I just manage to block. She presses her side, either annoyed by my hit on her or testing my strength. I hold firm, and in retaliation, I run my leg into her shin. She backs off, her bar about halfway through the green.

I catch my breath, then my breath catches. On the other side of the arena, Weiss is making a blue glyph, like magic, with her rapier. She uses the glyph to shoot me with ice. It feels so cold….

My mind starts reminding me of when I was ten. A time I would rather forget, bad, even for the orphanage, and a winter so cold… Another round of ice hits me, my aura dropping further, though I hardly notice it… A winter, so cold, so painful…. I start to feel a churning, even inside my psychoses, and pull the cold into me. I pull the blue from the glyph, and then the rapier, the churning going faster and faster. Then, when there's nothing left to pull, I let it all out.

As a giant, swirling hailstorm, battering Weiss, with me in its eye. The loud shouts from where the stands should be snap me from my past, and as I see Weiss's aura dropping fast, to fast, I find myself galvanized into action. I spread my wings and dash through the hail, grabbing and pulling Weiss out with me.

I crash into the stands, but land face first in Rose's chest. Weiss, either more or less lucky, slammed into an empty seat in the row below. My wings covered me and the very red faced Rose, but I just enjoyed the warmth. Until the blonde brawler in the row above saw where my head was.

"While I appreciate you getting along with my sis and all, you really should be somewhere more private for that~." The blonde teased, as I quickly fold my wings back in and move to be sitting in the seat next to Rose.

"I-I'm sorry, I should've told you I had them, but I didn't want to scare people, please, I'm sorry!" I stammer, panicked.

"You had what?" Rose asks, confused, though slightly less red faced.

"M-My wings…. Th-they aren't a problem?" I reply hesitantly. I'm scared I revealed them. I've seen people who've wanted to cut them off… I don't go near churches since then….

"It's fine. I haven't seen wings like those before. What kind of Faunus are you?" Rose replies, even more confused. I'm starting to feel like the punchline of a bad joke.

"What's a Faunus?" I reply, confused.

"Come on, chicken dinner, you know, people animal parts, ears, tails, tastes, the like?" The blonde throws in, apparently amused. I start to reply, but am suddenly stopped by something unexpected.

I'm practically tackled by the other blonde, who's crying behind her glasses.

"I-I've found you, I've found you!" She cries into me, "You've come back! M-My son!"

"Wha?" Rose says, confusedly.

"Huh?" The blonde brawler says, perplexed.

"What?!" I ask, bewildered.

 **Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **And scene. Hopefully good? Oh yeah, I need help. Send me reviews and pms with suggestions for types of Dust. And follows and favorites are always appreciated. Next time, the result of this cliffhanger. Hope you're ready. And bring popcorn.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This probably could've been put out sooner but I liked the suspense.**

 **Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"Glynda! Get a hold of yourself!" Ozpin walked over to the crying blonde in my arms.

"What do you mean I'm your son?" I ask her, feeling completely confused.

"It has to be him, Ozpin! You saw the wings. You know the curse." The blonde says, clutching me even tighter.

"I suppose he does have to be him. But I want to know how, after fourteen years, he isn't dead, as was supposed." The headmaster is giving me a strange look as he says this.

"Someone explain for us common people?" Rose's sister asks, with me and Rose nodding in agreement. Ozpin sighs, then begins his explanation.

"Long ago, there was a powerful Grimm. It was madly in love with a witch, and the witch felt the same for it. But the people in the village killed the witch, so the Grimm cursed the world. Every hundred years, a baby is born as a Grimm faunus." Ozpin explained, "No two in a row were the same type of Grimm. And most died by two or three years old."

"So why not me? And how does that make me her son?" I ask, still confused.

"S-sixteen years ago… I had a baby, with little wings on his back... Neither I nor my husband of the time had any faunas heritage. They were Nevermore wings." The blonde, Glynda, said clutching me and slightly crying into my shirt. The words clicked with what Emma had said.

"And that baby… With the curse… Has to have been me…" I say, shocked. Then I continue, hesitantly, "But why did you think I was dead?"

"I think that is best saved for a more comfortable place. Anyways, mister Eavon, you have defeated miss Schnee. Welcome to Beacon Academy, classes and team assignment will be figured out at a later point." Ozpin said, patting my shoulder.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

In the courtyard, Rose, her sister, Weiss, and their last teammate, the girl with black hair and the ribbon, decided to finally introduce themselves. The four girls were on the team RWBY, which Ozpin said I was temporarily assigned to.

"I'm Ruby, your new leader!" Rose said excitedly. I guess Rose is actually her last name, then.

"I'm Yang, pun master." Ruby's sister says with a cocky smirk, before giving me a slight glare and saying, "Oh, and don't think you can use my sisters chest for a landing pad again, got it?"

"I'm Weiss Schnee. I want to talk about what happened in that fight, seeing as you drained Myrenaster's dust supply to nothing." Weiss said with a slight glare.

"Um… Sorry, Weiss. And sorry about where I landed, Ruby." I apologize.

"I-it's fine!" Ruby hurriedly replied, while blushing. "B-Blake, you should show him, too!"

Their last teammate looked at me hesitantly, before slowly reaching up and pulling off her bow, revealing….. Kitty ears? I quickly fight the mental urge to pet them.

"I'm Blake. I'm a cat faunus." She tells me, looking into my eyes for… something? Apparently satisfied, she puts the bow back on. I feel a tug from the pendant I somehow managed to condense Emma into.

"Oh hey, do you want to meet a friend of mine? Just promise not to freak out." I ask them, with plenty of trepidation.

"Sure, don't worry, when can we meet them?" Ruby asks looking intrigued at the twitching feather pendant. And with that, I release Emma from the pendant. She appears a little bit behind me, still just as she was before, while all of RWBY stares in shock.

"Meet Emma." I say as Emma begins nuzzling me. Though her size means she almost knocks me over.

"That's… a giant Nevermore. How are the Grimm alarms no going off?" Weiss asks, still shocked. Only to be more shocked as a green haired person with a thermos in one hand appears next to Emma.

"That's because it appears as though this Grimm has an aura, or rather is sharing one, most likely with this young man right here, who I believe is named Eavon, yes?" The hyper person said in a fast pace. I nod when he mentions my name. "Miss Goodwitch would like to answer your earlier questions, and requests to meet you by the landing bay with your team leader at noon sharp, understood?" I nod again, confused. "Oh yes, and I am Doctor Oobleck, your history and tactics professor, and this is actually a Major Nevermore, please note the red wing markings for future identification, students."

With that, the professor speeds away like a green blur, leaving confusion in his wake. Emma, slightly perturbed by the strange green man, keeps nuzzling, and accidentally knocks me over. Getting back up, Ruby walks over to Emma, and reaches out her hand. Emma looks between me and the hand, then puts her beak on Ruby's hand, cooing softly.

Checking my new scroll, I see it's half an hour to noon. I stick a hand out to Ruby, and ask, "Lead me to the landing bay?"

She nods, and takes my hand with a slight blush. I call back Emma, and she returns to pendant form. Then I walk with Ruby to the landing bay.

 **Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **So, how was it? I'm going to try and post at least a chapter or two for all my stories by next Thursday. Also, I'm considering making a Gamer/Rwby fic, any yays or nays to that? (And no response will be taken as a yes.) You have till this weekend to tell me, in the form of review or pm.**


End file.
